Polymer materials have been recently used in various fields, and accordingly, characteristics of their surfaces and interfaces have been important as well as their polymer characteristics as a matrix in accordance with the fields. For example, it has been expected that using a fluorine-based compound having low surface energy as a surface modifying agent improves characteristics about interface control such as water repellency and oil repellency, antifoulingness, mold releasability, nonadhesiveness, abrasion resistance, releasability, slidability, anti-reflection characteristics, and chemical resistance, and various technologies have been proposed.
Polyurethane as a thermosetting resin, which is a polymer obtained through a thermosetting process between an isocyanate group-containing compound and a compound having active hydrogen such as a polyol, has been used in a variety of fields in such various forms as flexible foam, rigid foam, elastomer, adhesive, coating, and binder, because various characteristics can be brought out through the combination of the compounds.
As an example of surface modification of the polyurethane resin, there is known surface modification of polyurethane resin by a fluorine-containing highly branched polymer with a fluoroalkyl group incorporated (Patent Document 1).